1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device and a manufacturing method thereof, as well as a probe, an electronic device and an ultrasonic imaging device which utilize the same.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic device utilizing a vibrating thin film is well known. For example, a piezoelectric element is formed on a surface of the vibration film of a silicon oxide or a silicon nitride, as described in JP-T-2010-539442. A structural body is disposed to surround the piezoelectric element on the surface of the vibration film. A rear surface of the vibration film is arranged to face a target object. As a result, an ultrasonic wave is transmitted from the rear surface of the vibration film.
JP-T-2010-539442 is an example of related art.
In JP-T-2010-539442, for formation of the piezoelectric element, the rear surface of the vibration film is supported on a surface of a substrate. Subsequent to the formation of the piezoelectric element, the substrate is removed by etching. The rear surface of the vibration film is formed to have a planar surface. When intervening between the vibration film and the target object, an acoustic matching layer and an acoustic coupling layer cause crosstalk between the vibration films adjacent to each other.
An ultrasonic device is desired that can effectively prevent crosstalk between vibration films arranged adjacent to each other.